


Stories only told by her eyes

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: she never cried, never uttered a word; only her eyes spoke - big, tragic eyes





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Prompt 449 - change  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_0774] Bella x Leah oder Bella x ? | she never cried, never uttered a word / only her eyes spoke - big, tragic eyes

 

 

When Bella told them „I’m okay“, they believed her. Of course they saw the forced smile and heard the hoarse voice, but only a few days had to pass and all of them forgot about it – almost.  
Angela watches Bella from the corner of her eye, notices the little changes that the other ones miss (because they want to). It’s not the words that she speaks; it’s not the smile she fakes. No, Bella never cried a tear in front of them, never uttered a word about the pain inside her.  
But Angela just has to look into these big, tragic eyes to know how the girl feels. Bella has lost her spirit, her eyes are dull and clouded when she thinks no one is paying attention.  
And it breaks Angela’s very own heart to see Bella like this, to hear the stories that are only told by her eyes.

 


End file.
